


Fragments - #31 : « Le Consultant et le Cannibale » (3x12)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Fragments [31]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Can't believe it..., Drabble, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannigram - Freeform, Hannigram is now canon!, M/M, Snippet, Will Loves Hannibal, otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Bedelia confirma à Will ce qu'il avait toujours voulu entendre.





	Fragments - #31 : « Le Consultant et le Cannibale » (3x12)

**Author's Note:**

> (Titre inspiré de celui de la « Belle et la Bête », franchement ne cherchez pas à comprendre pourquoi :p) HANNIGRAM IS NOW CANON, yeaaah! xD

\- Hannibal... m'aime-t-il ? fit lentement Will face à Bedelia, les mots sortant avec difficulté – même s'il brûlait, depuis des années, de poser cette question.

\- Pouvait-il, chaque jour, ressentir un accès de faim pour vous, et trouver à se rassasier juste en vous voyant ?... Oui.

Au fond de lui, Will le savait depuis longtemps. La seule difficulté avait été de se l'avouer, car les actions de Hannibal envers lui ne reflétaient pas ce que l'on appelait communément de l'amour.

Mais le docteur Lecter était clairement hors-normes. Est-ce que cela pouvait pardonner le mal qu'il avait fait à son ancien patient ?

**Author's Note:**

> Pincez-moi je rêve *-* Il était enfin temps x')


End file.
